Apart
by Let's Cry Over Sad Songs
Summary: "Why? Just… Say it, I know it hurts but I need to hear it. It's just 3 words, 7 letters, 3 syllables;" Mikuo Hatsune. MikuMikuo. RinLen. ONESHOT. R&R.


**Apart: A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Tilte: Apart**

**Genre: Romance and a little of humor.**

**Rating: T; swearing, get over it.**

**Pairings: RinLen MikuMikuo and a dash of KaiMei**

**Summary: Len and Mikuo, having matching majors in music recording, move to their dream colleges after highschool leaving their beloved girlfriend's behind. Between the phone calls, texts messages, and chats, it really is never enough.**

…

**An/: Yup, this is super old too. It's when I had an obsessive urge to only write vocaloid, I'll stop for a while like usual, and then come back, when the urge comes back.**

**WARNING: The ending sucks, it's like this horrible cliffy that you want more but your never going to get any. I'm sorry for that, but don't let that stop you from reading the fic, I actually have an "extra" part, and if I get enough reblogs/favorites, I might even post it.**

…

{Comment on wall?}

{**yes**} or {no}

((Select))

_[__**Miku Hatsune**__ commented on her own wall]_

**Miku Hatsune: **miss him tons, dont know where im going anymore.

_15 Comments. Teto Kasane and 12 others like this_

_[People who have commented on this post]_

**Rin Kagamine: **Babe, i kno how u feel. It hurts like a bitch, i miss him,too. Lol and Lenny of course.

**Len Kagamine:** u better miss me, more :p. Miku, trust me mikou over here misses you badly. He's dying. Really u should call him hes been whinin about hearin ur voice call him, please save me from my misery. jk ;)

**Meiko Sakine: **:'( It was like that for me, my first and second year of college. Long distance relationships are hard… They almost never work, they hurt too much. But you need to be strong, Miku, be strong :) Kaito was worth it, i hope it will be worth it for you, too.

**Luka Megurine: **Meiko is too right, long distance takes lots of commitment. I'm not questioning your feelings for Mikuo, but I'm worried, Miku. Is he really the guy for you? I don't know him very well. So I don't trust him. It might be better for you to move on, i only want what's best for you. I love you. :)

**Len Kagamine: **woah woah WOAH, mikuo loves miku, no doubt bout that. Luka i love u, but keep ur nose in ur own relationship. Breaking up causes more heartbreak.

**Mikuo Hatsune: **WAT THE FRICK BITCH? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING MY GIRL I'M NOT THE GUY FOR HER. YOU DONT KNOW SHIT! dammit… Too much tequila.. Fuck

**Miku Hatsune:** Drinking your sorrows? You're a jerk, don't yell at Luka. At least she can tell me she loves me without being drunk, you dumbass. Turn off caps lock, stupid. It pisses me off.

**Rin Kagamine:** Buuuuurrrn… D:

**Len Kagamine:** ttly not necessary, rin. though miku is right :( Mikuo is now yelling at a chair, no… Dont do tha

**Teto Kasane: **Mikuo's druuunkk~~~ lol

**Gakupo Kamui: **Miku-chan, from the looks of it: You are in love with Mikuo. Mikuo, you need to apologize to Luka-chan, for calling her rude names. You should use kinder words. And drink responsibly. Luka-chan… Len-kun is right you need to talk about our own relationship, don't stick your own nose in someone else's.

**Kaito Shion: ***sigh* Why is the only piece of advice i can give is: you should go buy some leek ice cream, Miku-chan…? As usual Gaku-kun is right. He always has the right things to say, hmm?

Miku-chan, when i went to culinary school after highschool- it was horrible without my Mei-chan. Really it was, and you start to miss the things you never thought you would miss. Like their smell, or the color of their hair, or the werid things they do. Bad habits, especially bad habits~ I want what's best for you, we all do. But you have to choose that choice. Okay?

**Meiko Sakine: **You really are a hopeless romantic. Why do i even bother?

**Miku Hatsune: **thx guys, this helps alot… Luv u all… Including mikuo… Sorry babe for spazzin..

**Mikuo Hatsune: **love u too much, it hurts

_{Chat room with __**Teal_heart18 **__and __**iHasTUNES**__}_

**Teal_heart18:** how r u?

**iHasTUNES: **truthfully: not good. Ice cream man is right, i miss u too much.

**Teal_heart18: **u mean kaito? Haha… Not really, its hard to laugh when ur not here.

**iHasTUNES: **Yeah

_(Miku pauses before typing)_

**Teal_heart18: **come back

**iHasTUNES: **Miku… You promised not to…

**Teal_heart18: **i know… But please come back I need u

**iHasTUNES: **god dammit miku, u know i want to… Please don't do this

**Teal_heart18:** please… It hurts so much

_(Mikuo sighs heavily, un-shed tears peering in his eyes)_

**iHasTUNES: **i cant

**Teal_heart18: **i know… Im sorry i asked

**iHasTUNES: **don't be, u have no idea i much i want to be there with u

**Teal_heart18: **stop saying that

**iHasTUNES: **what?

**Teal_heart18: **with all th sweet talk, stop it. It hurts more

**iHasTUNES: **i mean everything i say

**Teal_heart18: **the sad part is: i know

**Teal_heart18: **i…

**iHasTUNES: **say it, type it. Whatevr i want to see it

**Teal_heart18: **mikuo… Stop

**iHasTUNES: **why? Just… Say it, i know it hurts but i need to hear it. It's just 3 words, 7 letters, 3 syllables.

**Teal_heart18: **good night mikuo…

**iHasTUNES: **please… Do this for me, do it 4 our relationship…4 u…

**Teal_heart18: **night, love

**iHasTUNES: **ur already half way there

**Teal_heart18: **technically only a third

**iHasTUNES:** u suck

**Teal_heart18: **sorry

**iHasTUNES: **i love you and don't say it back if I don't mean it

_[__**iHasTUNES**__ has logged out, anything sent will be automatically sent to his Messages]_

**Teal_heart18: **i love you, too mikuo, so much

{Comment on **Len Kagamine's **wall?}

{**yes**} or {no}

((Select))

_[__**Rin Kagamine**__ commented on __**Len Kagamine's **__wall]_

**Rin Kagamine: **Are you cheating on me? With some brunette bitch?

_26 comments. Neru Akita and 5 others like this._

_[People who have commented on this post]_

**Mikuo Hatsune:** where the fuck… Did that come from?

**Teto Kasane: **rin… U always doubt len, he loves u alot. IF U HEARD IT FROM NERU IT IS PROBABLY BS~~ just saying.

**Miku Hatsune: **where did this come from…? I know what ur thinking, but dont break up with him. Thats not a good idea.

_Teto Kasane and 2 others like this._

**Rin Kagamine: **too late

**Len Kagamine: **WTF! WHY DID U BREAK UP WITH ME? I THOUGHT WE GOING TO DO THIS TOGETHER! YOU JUST CALLED ME AND TOLD ME WE NEED TO BREAK UP, WITHOUT GIVING ANY EXPLANTION! NO, I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU, WHY WOULD I?

**Neru Akita: **ur a bastard len, 4 lying to rin, and cheating on her. U had a girl at ur dorm yesterday at like 2 am, i wondering what u were doing. AND TETO, BREAD EATING FREAK, EVERYTHING I SAY IS TRUE. SO BLEH!

**Kasane Teto: **and how the hell would you know, Akita, if he had some bitch on his room? U don't even go to the same college as him…

_Len Kagamine and 5 others like this._

**Mikuo Hatsune: **i think we all need to calm the fuck down, pass around some fricking chill pills, we all need some. Imma set some facts straight. Len is NOT cheating on rin, never. But he did have a girl at his apartment last night, though they were working on a project for lenny's english class. As far as i know, they aren't sleeping together, so chill all ur fricking tits.

_Teto Kasane and 3 others like this._

**Miku Hatsune: **Language, Mikuo.

**Ted Kasane: **gots me no tits :c

_Teto Kasane and 2 others like this._

**Mikuo Hatsune: **Yeah, yeah.

Shut up Ted. You have Teto's.

_Neru Akita and 6 others like this._

**Teto Kasane: **it seems everyone these days is breaking or having problems with their relationships, but not Ted! He's as simple as a bread recipe.

_Ted Kasane and 4 others like this._

**Miku Hatsune: **well then… Whos ur partner mikuo?

**Mikuo Hatsune: **haha…. Funny u asked…

**Miku Hatsune: **YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATIN' ON ME.

**Teto Kasane: **here, miku. A chill pill for you.

*gives*

_Mikuo Hatsune and 7 others like this._

**Mikuo Hatsune: **partner is this sexy, lush…

**Mikuo Hatsune: **MAN.

_Len Kagamine likes this._

**Teto Kasane: **CALLED IT LUKA U OWE ME 5 BUCKS.

_Meiko Sakine and 4 others like this._

**Miku Hatsune.:… **did you take a liking to him? O MY GOD YOURE NOT GAY ARE YOU. ¤/¤

_Rin Kagamine and 7 others like this._

**Mikuo Hatsune: **chill babe, no I'm not…

**Luka Megurine: **I want my money back, please.

_Miku Hatsune and 8 others like this._

**Rin Kagamine: **hello? I'm breaking down over here!

**Len Kagamine: **sorry… Get on chat… We need to talk

**Meiko Sakine:** Oh my…

_Miku Hatsune and 2 others like this._

**Luka Megurine:** Yeah, looks like we miss the entire fight.

**Meiko Sakine:** I really hope everything is alright.

**Rin Kagamine:** me too

_{Chat room with __**theManlybanana **__and __**daughter-of-orange**__}_

**theManlybanana:** i need to change my username… Babe how r u doing?

**daughter-of-orange:** I'm getting along… I guess. It's not as hard as I thought, when you're not here its so hard not to call you.

**theManlybanana: **rin… Why did we break up?

**daughter-of-orange:** I don't know! I thought I would… I thought you would move on… I thought I wasn't good enough for you. All this insecure shit that doesn't make any sense!

**theManlybanana: **I'm sorry. Can I call you?

**daughter-of-orange:** uh.. Yeah. That would be good, I'm logging out.

**theManlybanana: **i love you, rin. Alot.

_[__**theManlybanana**__ has logged out, anything sent will be automatically sent to his messages]_

**daughter-of-orange: **stupid len, you are such a shota… Love you, too.

_{Conversation between __**Kagamine Rin**__ and __**Kagamine Len**__}_

**Kagamine Rin: **Hello?

**Kagamine Len: **Haha, i just read your message.

**Kagamine Rin:** Oh… Yeah…

**Kagamine Len: **…

**Kagamine Rin: **Len? You there?

**Kagamine Len:** Hmm? I'm enjoying the sound of your voice; Say something, Rin.

**Kagamine Rin:** uhh? Len are you smoking something? Or reading those stupid romance books? What me and miku tell you-

**Kagamine Len:** Je t'adore, mon amour.

**Kagamine Rin:** …Huh?

**Kagamine Len: **sorry, I'm in space.

**Kagamine Rin:** It's in french, right?

**Kagamine Len:** Yeah, it is.

**Kagamine Rin:** … Are you going to tell me what it means?

**Kagamine Len:** Nah… I hate justin beaver.

**Kagamine Rin:** Bieber, Len, his name is Justin Bieber. Why do you hate him?

**Kagamine Len:** that stupid boyfriend song is stuck in my head. _Swag swag swag._

**Kagamine Rin:** [Laughs lightly] That plays on the radio over there too?

**Kagamine Len: **way too much, it gives me a fucking headache. He can't even sing why the hell is he so popular?

**Kagamine Rin: **that's life, Len. Get over it.

**Kagamine Len: **Get over it? How the hell am I supposed to get over it? Is that what you want me to do, get over you too? The fact that you are desperate to hear me say that I slept with some chick, and that you are willing to believe anything that comes out of that stupid-text-whore. I can't belie-

**Kagamine Rin: **What the fuck? Actually, you stupid son of a bitch, You can keep those accusations to yourself. If you haven't noticed yet we are in a long-distance relationship. I'm not there with you, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not sure what you think I'm supposed to do. Keep your temper up your own ass. I can't trust you if you can't give a fucking straight answer. I hurt at night cause your not here, imagine the pain when I know your not missing me too? I miss you too much, Len you have no idea. I just wish… Oh god..[Voice cracks and begins to sob] It's not fair… F-fuck….

**Kagamine Len:** Oh Rin, stop crying… Oh please don't cry… I hate it when you cry… Look I was a douche, okay? I love you, okay? Even if you don't want to admit the same to me, even if you don't love me. I love you. Love you. Love you, forever. Please… I was just… Afraid. I didn't want to lose you, I can't imagine losing you. So, please don't cry. Please understand that, I am just as lonely as you are… Look…[Forces a soft laugh] The brown-haired girl with me for the project, She has a girl-friend, meaning she is lesbian. I showed her a picture of you, and she says she thinks your hot. I agreed. [chuckles] Don't worry about it, okay babe? I lo-

**Kagamine Rin: **Stop repeating it, i love you, too. I believe you.

_[End of Conversation]_


End file.
